


《【椅苍】Knight fall》part 13

by dangerousofnaihe



Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [9]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerousofnaihe/pseuds/dangerousofnaihe
Relationships: Noiz/Seragaki Aoba
Series: 【椅苍】Knight fall [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275656
Kudos: 10





	《【椅苍】Knight fall》part 13

自那之后，苍叶难得清闲了一段时间。  
老管家的态度是一如既往的礼貌疏远，“您不需要跟着了，这是William殿下的命令。”  
已经换好衣服的濑良垣苍叶有点茫然，“是，我明白了。”  
“需要您时我会过来告知您的，最近就好好休息吧，濑良垣苍叶阁下。”  
“......多谢。”  
苍叶回到自己的房间里，他实在不想出门面对仆人们探究鄙夷的目光，只好坐在窗边眺望城堡外的天空。  
如此几天下来。  
成年人无所事事地坐在房间里，看太阳东升西落。William从那天之后再也没有出现过，虽然算是一件好事，但说真的一个人非常寂寞，苍叶一度觉得这也是William的报复手段之一。

被人拒绝仍然不想放弃，放任感情随波逐流的感觉对于William殿下而言糟糕透顶，出身王族的骄傲绝不允许他低声下气。  
拒绝自己的人不过是个卑贱家伙，可是......在书房学习的William心烦意乱地搓搓脑袋，“William殿下，是我哪里讲的不明白吗？”站在一旁的教师询问。  
“不是。”他迅速否认，抬眼看向窗外的天空，浅蓝色刺痛眼睛，“......”

苍叶不喜欢念书，但被困在王宫的日子太过无聊，Theo曾经通过仆人的手送给苍叶几本书，就算不看内容也能明白与教徒的信仰有关。而且苍叶的外婆被软禁在教堂中，善解人意的Theodore殿下这种程度的心细周到让苍叶大为感动。  
晚餐之后他坐在桌前就着跳动黯淡的烛火随手翻了翻，密密麻麻的文字令人头晕眼花，只要看书就困倦不已，成人揉揉眼睛，打算吹灭蜡烛入眠时却听到了敲门声。  
穿着丝绸睡衣的落魄贵族只好打开门——  
William站在门外，他的脸颊红通通的，身上带着一股明显的酒味儿。  
两个人面对面对视了一会，眼看苍叶没有让自己走进去的意思，William恶狠狠地扑过去，脸埋进成年人的胸口。  
“、？”苍叶感觉不对，连忙把距离拉开一些，“您喝酒了？”只有十四岁的殿下怎么能喝酒？  
William用力往成人怀里钻，“我害怕。”  
一向面无表情的William殿下确确实实在撒娇，濑良垣苍叶纠结地看看埋在胸口的金色脑袋，向后挪了挪，将门閤上。  
William抬起脑袋，浅绿色的眼珠倒映着火光。“Theo是被父母溺爱的孩子，我不是。”像这样能对某个人毫无顾忌地敞露心扉，William不知道曾经祈祷过多少次。  
濑良垣苍叶叹了口气，他对William的事一点兴趣都没有，说实话完全不想听。  
......  
“我一点都不想做王子，”乱七八糟说了一通的William感到成年人的沉默，“如果可以，我想再活一次看看。”  
经历了亲人暗杀，父母孤立冷眼以及目睹上流贵族们污秽关系的William的内心其实千疮百孔。他们身处的位置不同，看到的东西自然不一样，苍叶在杀过人后曾经安慰过自己。他很难想象在幼年时期经历这一切的William如何独自走过来，毕竟这短短几天的孤独对于他而言就已经非常难熬了。  
尽管对William殿下的遭遇非常同情，但他们的关系仍然非常尴尬，苍叶没有说安慰他的话，他斟酌着把右手放在William的发顶，轻轻揉了揉，就像揉搓自己曾经养过的小狗。  
William殿下只是在试探苍叶的底线，想看他会不会同父母一样对自己。成年人的举动让他愣住几秒，然后更用力地抱住濑良垣苍叶的腰。  
从来都没有人对他这么好，曾经照顾他的仆人要么畏惧要么谄媚，而父母那边——更不可能。  
苍叶的抚摸让小殿下眼眶发烫，微醺的William贴在濑良垣苍叶怀里，带着鼻音小声撒娇，“抱抱我。”  
从心底叹了口气，比殿下高出一头的青年搂住高贵王子的肩头，苍叶感到他也抱住了自己，这样的拥抱真的好温暖，像一颗心对着另一颗心深情慰藉。  
“我喜欢你，你、能不能也喜欢我一点。”没有了几天前的高高在上，语气里带着一丝小心翼翼。苍叶又一次陷入沉默，William忍不住为此生气，他从成年人的怀抱里挣脱出来，用手捧住他的脑袋，踮起脚用力吻他。  
像是童话故事里的场景，高贵的王子亲吻了爱人。濑良垣苍叶还没有从震惊中回过神来，他的手脚已经先一步发软。成年人的身体已经发育完全，且忠诚的信徒为了保持身心洁净从小禁欲，进入王宫被挖掘的【本能】让他呼吸加速。  
没有哪个正常人类会排斥情欲，哪怕濑良垣苍叶是个固守教条的古板贵族。  
他还没发现自己的身体已经完全不抗拒William的触碰，甚至欣然接受。  
濑良垣苍叶感到William正主导着自己走到床边，十四岁的少年抱住蓝发的青年，在深夜里的昏暗房间里贴着他吻他，坐在床边的濑良垣苍叶的视线局促不安地从地面上扫来扫去......  
“......、”被推倒在不怎么宽敞的小床上，William含住了他的喉结，濑良垣苍叶一哆嗦，下意识侧头躲避。这么一来，落魄贵族的洁白耳朵漏出来，在亮盈盈的蓝色发丝里非常显眼，William凑上来含住他的耳垂，像吃奶的乳猫似的异常粘人。  
濑良垣苍叶想要把对方推开，他的心无法接受，即使身体因熟悉情欲而无比渴望。  
不知道什么时候来到胸口的手，隔着一层丝绸准确捏住成年人的乳粒，“啊！”短短几天的休息胸口的红肿消退了不少，疼痛让濑良垣苍叶眉头皱起，短促地尖叫了一声，他一边吸着气一边感到那里前功尽弃地再次红肿起来，甚至把白色睡衣撑起一个半透明的尖角。  
胸口的风景显然更吸引高贵殿下的眼睛，他的脸颊拱到蓝发青年的胸口，吐出舌头润湿那里，慢慢张开嘴含住......“呃、”又痛又热又痒，糟糕透顶，濑良垣苍叶涨红着脸想要把埋在胸前的金色脑袋推开。  
他不止一次觉得William恋母情结严重。  
充血肿胀的乳头把紧贴皮肤的丝绸撑起一个鼓包，被唾液润湿的一圈料子欲盖弥彰地盖住红肿的凸起，在橘黄色的昏暗火光中暧昧又色情。  
成年人的胸口因为剧烈呼吸和抗拒起伏不定，它就随着主人的动作在William嘴里滑来滑去，在它第几次快要溜出嘴边的时候小殿下用牙齿轻轻衔住，濑良垣苍叶果然全身哆嗦，不敢再胡乱动了。  
半醉的殿下脸颊更用力地贴上去，他那里敏感得要死，William一早就知道。已经明显沉浸入情欲的贵族绷紧身体，动作微小又克制地挺起胸口，像是在说另一边也渴求关照。  
这是一个很自然的反应，意味着濑良垣苍叶的身体已经习惯，并且乐于接受与William殿下的互动。沉溺于其中的濑良垣苍叶还未察觉出异常：这些身体上的互动，每天接触的花样，两人之间的你来我往，他是乐在其中的，这是一场好玩刺激的游戏。  
为了不失态，濑良垣苍叶忍耐得相当辛苦，他强迫自己僵直身体忍耐。  
在他提心吊胆为自己涌上来的情欲自责不已时，趴在胸口的William突然停下动作，没了动静。  
“......？”埋在自己胸口的殿下呼吸平稳，脸颊因为醉酒染上酡色，眼睛闭起来，像是睡着了。  
......睡着了？  
毫无防备的睡颜，往日板着大人面孔的William殿下总算展露出他这个年纪原本的一面。  
不过，胸口那里还被他含在嘴里。从自己的角度看上去，简直、简直就像哺育孩子的女人。  
羞耻至极忍不住抓狂的成年人脸颊烧得像是要喷出火来，他小心翼翼地挪动身体，想要逃离温热触感的包围。  
眼见胜利在望，呼吸发抖的成年人轻轻动了动，憋在喉咙的一口气还没呼出来，“呃啊！”迷迷糊糊的William似乎觉得不安心，更紧地贴上来，像条嘟嘴八爪鱼一样黏在苍叶身上。  
濑良垣苍叶全身发抖，今晚他是别想睡了。  
......  
第二天，William保持好习惯按时起床，管家查尔斯带着仆人推开房门走进来。小殿下坐在床边，转头看看狭窄木床上裹得像个蚕蛹的濑良垣苍叶，压低声音对老管家说，“让他们都出去。”顺便安排仆人把自己的早餐留给他。  
曾几何时，William也会如此细心照顾别人，也真是难为眼前这位一贯冷漠脸的殿下了，走出房间前William恋恋不舍地回到床前，把埋在毯子里的濑良垣苍叶挖出来，在他的脸颊上亲了一口，声音响亮。  
濑良垣苍叶睡得迷迷糊糊，翻身拉起被子裹住，不理他。  
William凑过去再次拉开毯子，“你可以多睡一会，我们一起吃午餐。”刚才还示意仆人不要吵醒他。濑良垣苍叶掀开眼睛含含糊糊地应了一声，得到回应的殿下这才心满意足，又帮他拢紧毯子，美滋滋地走出门去。  
跟在他身后的管家忍不住担忧。  
......  
眼睛酸涩，托这小子的福，他根本没怎么睡着。胸口的一侧凸起果然肿得厉害，即使最柔软的异域丝绸轻轻扫过也痛痒难忍。  
混混沌沌睡了一会，再度睁开眼睛的濑良垣苍叶看看光线，突然想到什么重要的事，一秒钟也不敢耽搁，他坐起来迅速穿上衣服拉开房门走出去。  
Theo殿下站在不起眼的走廊角落，似乎在等待什么人。  
濑良垣苍叶连忙加快脚步走到他身边去，“Theo，抱歉......我来晚了。”  
“没关系，”Theo细看看苍叶的脸，心里了然，“我的哥哥他...他没有为难你吧？”  
苍叶冲他无力地笑笑，“没。”怎么看都像是口是心非。  
Theo叹了口气，他感到无能为力，“不管怎样，我会安排人负责多惠婆婆那边的安全和生活，你可以放心。”伸出手，手里握着一张折叠过的纸，“很抱歉，我只能做到这种地步。”  
苍叶已经非常感激了，Theo善解人意到如此地步，甚至还愿意出手相助，他迫不及待接过Theo手里的外婆的信。  
有一只手突然出现把它夺走了。  
苍叶下意识想抢回来，气鼓鼓的William站在他们中间，狐疑地在他们中间扫来扫去。  
匆忙结束上午的课程回到苍叶的小房间里，摆在桌上的早餐未动分毫，William殿下却没能看到濑良垣苍叶。他怒气冲冲地询问路过的仆人，打听Theo的位置。  
他果然和Theo在一起。  
顾不上发火，William恶狠狠地瞪了Theo一眼，看他欲言又止的样子，William心里更认定自己的弟弟和这个卑贱的贵族有什么。  
打开纸张，气呼呼的小殿下视线从上面的文字上掠过，等到读完信上的内容后看向沉默不语的成人，他的呼吸平稳下来。  
三个人不约而同地陷入沉默。  
最终还是濑良垣苍叶开口，“您知道了。”态度尊敬又谦卑。  
得知真相的William盯着他的脸，他感到呼吸困难，“是...是我的母亲。”  
Theo忍不住叹气。  
“是。”苍叶不卑不亢地承认了，信中的内容就算不看也能猜到，王后是怎样威胁外婆让她屈服，还有自己在王宫过着怎样悲惨的生活。  
濑良垣苍叶转身冲他们鞠了一躬，转身走开，“请原谅，我真的很疲惫。”终于能说出来，如释重负。  
William拿着信有点不知所措，不过还是犹豫了一下选择跟上。Theo在身后担心地叫住他，“哥哥，”  
“......”William回过头看他一眼。  
“如果可以的话，请听听苍叶先生的心里话吧。”  
William回过脸，捏紧手上的信，大步追上去。


End file.
